The present invention relates generally to information retrieval, and more particularly to accessing information identified from a broadcast audio signal.
Audio information is typically conveyed to a listener in real time without the ability to slow or pause the presentation of the information. Audio information presented in this manner requires a user to remember the audio information after it is presented in order to utilize the information. For example, a person listening to a radio broadcast is typically presented with commercial information over a short interval (e.g. thirty seconds) and the listener must receive and remember information such as names, phone numbers, URL, and e-mail addresses in order to respond to the audio broadcast or obtain further information regarding the subject of the audio broadcast. While the audio information presented to a user can be written down, it is inconvenient to carry the tools necessary to record or memorialize the information such as a recorder or pen and paper. In addition, audio information is often presented while listeners are engaged in activities that inhibit the listener's ability to capture the audio information via pen and paper (e.g. listening to a radio broadcast while driving.)
Once listeners record the desired information contained in the audio broadcast, the listener must take one or more steps to utilize the recorded information. For example, after a listener memorizes or records a phone number for a restaurant or other eating establishment provided during an audio broadcast, the user must then dial the number provided to be connected to the restaurant. The listener may have to perform other actions in order to access information related to the subject of an audio broadcast depending on the type of information provided. For example, if a URL or e-mail address is provided during the audio broadcast, the listener must remember or record the URL or e-mail and then enter it into a computer in order to access a website or send an email.
In some instances, an audio broadcast will not include a phone number, URL, or e-mail address. In these instances, the user may need to search for contact information related to the content of the audio broadcast. For example, a vehicle manufacturer may advertise a new model by providing listeners with make and model but omitting any information such as a URL or phone number to obtain additional information. In these instances, listeners may use an Internet search engine such as Google or Yahoo to locate websites that contain additional information concerning the product or service identified in the audio broadcast.